


Крысиная охота

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку 6.25 джен-феста: Дин стал котом, Сэм – щенком. Дин продолжает пытаться присматривать за младшим братом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крысиная охота

В кухне послышался грохот. Судя по звуку, на осколки разлетелись пара тарелок и чашка. Может, две. Бобби вздрогнул, вздохнул, сердито потер лоб и захлопнул увесистую книгу.   
\- Лучше бы тебе сейчас бежать и прятаться, Дин Винчестер! – рявкнул Бобби.   
На кухонном столе сидел крупный рыжий кот. Глядел наглыми зелеными глазищами, а когда Бобби протянул руку, чтобы ухватить его за шкирку, технично отступил в район мойки, задрал лапу и принялся невозмутимо ее вылизывать.   
\- Вот чем тебе тарелки помешали? – проворчал Бобби, оглядываясь в поисках веника. Веник нашелся, дотошно разобранный на отдельные части и разложенный под обеденным столом. – Сэм! Иди сюда, мелкий засранец!  
О своих словах Бобби пожалел почти сразу – в кухню на всех парах влетел лохматый щенок черно-коричневой масти. Его немного занесло на повороте. Путаясь в несоразмерно длинных лапах, пес снес стул и затормозил, врезавшись в ноги Бобби.   
\- Стекла, осторожно! Пошел отсюда! Кыш в гостиную!  
Вывалив язык, щенок принялся топтаться вокруг Бобби, рискуя изрезать себе лапы. Рыжий кот бросил вылизываться и спрыгнул на пол подальше от стекол. Выгнув спину, зашипел на щенка, махнул лапой раз-другой – и тот, коротко взвизгнув, дернул прочь. Кот вальяжно последовал за ним и занял стратегическую позицию на выходе из кухни.   
\- Так что не так с тарелками, Дин? – буркнул Бобби и принялся собирать осколки.   
Убедившись, что щенок возвращаться не собирается, кот грациозно вспрыгнул обратно на стол и толкнул лапой глубокую тарелку, которую Бобби временно приспособил под кошачью миску. Потом толкнул еще раз, ближе к краю стола.   
\- Я кормил вас два часа назад!   
Кот поглядел в ответ презрительно, как-то сверху вниз, что было неудивительно, учитывая, что Бобби, сидя на корточках, складывал в подвернувшееся ведро осколки двух тарелок и одной чашки.   
\- На вас мяса не напасешься, оглоеды!   
Миска подъехала еще ближе к краю стола.   
\- Учти, Дин, если сбросишь еще и эту тарелку, оставлю без ужина, понял?   
Бобби не знал, что именно понимает кот, но тарелку тот в покое оставил.   
Закончив с осколками, Бобби сунулся в холодильник. Продуктов и впрямь не осталось, стоило съездить в магазин. Но оставлять здесь этих двоих без присмотра было боязно. Учитывая разрушения, которые они приносили даже когда он был здесь, Бобби опасался, что может остаться вовсе без дома.   
Рыжий кот и лохматый щенок появились на пороге два дня назад, поздно вечером. Один поскребся в дверь, второй с завидным тщанием исполнил грустную арию брошенного в лесу в лютый мороз щенка. Почти так и было, потому что в Южной Дакоте ближе к Рождеству подморозило. Когда Бобби открыл дверь, на него посмотрели наглые зеленые и грустные карие глаза кота и пса, дружно сидевших на пороге. Пока Бобби оправлялся от удивления, странная компания вошла в дом, прямиком в гостиную. Кот вспрыгнул на диван с таким видом, словно делал это не в первый раз, и принялся счищать лапой иней с длинных усов, а щенок устроился на ковре, свернувшись трогательным калачиком, и спрятал нос в лапах.   
Бобби сразу заподозрил неладное, но решил действовать по инструкции. Например, брызнул на кота святой водой, но добился лишь гневного шипения. А когда потянулся к уснувшему щенку серебряным ножом, кот его едва не изодрал в лохмотья.   
\- Не буду я его резать! – рявкнул Бобби, чувствуя себя до крайности глупо. – Только прикоснусь, ясно?  
Кот спрятал когти и сел неподалеку, следя за действиями Бобби предельно внимательно.   
Проверку солью, серебром и святой водой они прошли, но понятнее от этого не стало. Догадка пришла к Бобби чуть позднее, когда он покормил незваных гостей, и те, уставшие и замерзшие, уснули бок о бок на диване.  
Последний раз неугомонные Винчестеры звонили вчера, спрашивали о ведьмах. Охотились неподалеку, в соседнем штате.   
\- Дин? – тихо окликнул Бобби, и кот приоткрыл один глаз. Не дождавшись продолжения, снова прикрыл его и придвинулся еще ближе к своему товарищу. Брату, выходит. – Твою мать, - прокомментировал Бобби и налил себе кофе. И как теперь их расколдовывать?   
Какой процент человеческого в них остался, Бобби за эти три дня так и не выяснил. Порой ему казалось, что они ведут себя совсем по-звериному, а порой прорезалось что-то настолько винчестеровское, что он вздрагивал. К примеру, стоило Сэму влезть во что-то потенциально опасное, как Дин тут же оказывался рядом и прогонял его. А лохматый щенок обычно ходил за Дином как привязанный, живо интересуясь его делами, если только не шкодил увлеченно где-нибудь. Обычно очень незаметно.   
В доме и правда стало слишком тихо.  
\- Сэм! – рыкнул Бобби и пошел в гостиную.   
Щенок так увлеченно грыз уголок древнего фолианта, что не услышал шагов, и только когда Бобби ухватил его за шкирку, отчаянно заверещал. Кот, кто бы сомневался, немедленно оказался рядом, однако вмешиваться не стал. Видимо, счел наказание уместным. Или бог его знает, о чем он там думал, Бобби уже устал догадываться.   
\- Это последнее, потом куплю еще, - сообщил он мохнатой братии, выдав им по последнему кусочку мяса. Кот ел на столе, щенок на полу. Быстро проглотив свой кусок, Сэм сел, задрал голову и облизнулся. – Мало, я знаю, - фыркнул Бобби и даже почти не удивился, когда кот аккуратно подцепил когтем и сбросил со стола прямо в предусмотрительно раззявленную пасть свой кусок. – Балбесы, - вздохнул он. – Знаете что. Пожалуй, я вас закрою где-нибудь, пока съезжу в магазин. А вот хотя бы в ванной, там громить особенно нечего.   
Винчестеры оказались совершенно солидарны в нежелании быть запертыми, и Бобби пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы загнать их в ванную. В итоге пришлось уговаривать, потому что силой от них было ничего не добиться. Ни от тех Винчестеров, ни от этих. 

***

Сидя на полу, Дин гипнотизировал взглядом закрытую дверь. Та взгляду не поддавалась и открываться не спешила, чем изрядно его раздражала. Мяукнув раз-другой, Дин прислушался и на пробу царапнул дверь. Никого. Тогда он подпрыгнул и зацепился за ручку лапой, но веса не хватило.   
Закрытая дверь раздражала все сильнее. Подпрыгнув еще раз, Дин в итоге приземлился на Сэма, который уже успел подлезть прямо под него. Зато было мягко. Дин отошел в сторонку и сел. Обмотавшись хвостом, он смотрел на дверь, пытаясь сообразить, как с ней справиться.   
Ситуацию спас Сэм. Посмотрев сперва на Дина, затем на дверь, он поднялся на задние лапы и зацепил передней ручку. Обернулся к Дину, будто в поиске одобрения, и тот коротко мурлыкнул. Сэм нажал на ручку и немного потянул на себя. Дверь с тихим скрипом открылась, и они оба выскользнули наружу.   
Вторая дверь, на улицу, поддалась еще быстрее, оказавшись, по счастью, не запертой на ключ.   
На улице светило солнце, слепило, отражаясь от белого снега, которого нападало прошлой ночью немало.   
Дин сощурился, привыкая к яркому свету, и направился к гаражу в дальней части автосвалки. Еще когда они шли сюда первый раз, он почуял там что-то, требовавшее внимания, но за эти два дня так и не выбрался проверить – Бобби следил за ними очень внимательно, а Сэма выгуливал на поводке. Оставлять его без присмотра Дин не хотел, поэтому тоже сидел дома. Но теперь он не собирался упускать такую возможность и отправился проверить источник тревожного запаха.   
Обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть, следует ли Сэм за ним, Дин замер. Глупый щенок подбирался к Рамсфилду, свирепому псу, который днем сидел на цепи и не понравился Дину сразу. Сэм припадал на лапы и заигрывающе взлаивал, а Рамсфилд молча наблюдал за ним. Когда он чуть вздернул уголки губ, обнажая зубы, Дин не стал выяснять его намерения. Распушившись, он выгнул спину дугой, и боком направился к потенциальному обидчику. Тактика запугивания возымела успех – Рамсфилд попятился и сел. Пошевелил ушами и глухо рыкнул, давая понять, что сам нападать не намерен, но если что…   
Дин был не прочь испытать, насколько силен суровый Рамсфилд, но помешал Сэм. Подняв увесистую лапу, он положил ее Дину на спину, едва не завалив его на бок, и тем самым сбил весь настрой. Эффектного выхода не получилось. Дин сердито зашипел на пса и отвесил Сэму подзатыльник. Когти, впрочем, спрятал.

***

Дин шел по запаху, очень тихо. Пригнувшись, он медленно переставлял лапы, крался. Сэм шел следом и, по счастью, тоже тихо, хотя дыхание его было отчетливо слышно. Дин переживал, что не только ему, но и нечисти, на которую он вел охоту. Поэтому когда они подошли ко входу в гараж, Дин обернулся и зашипел на Сэма, чтобы ждал его здесь. Тот заскулил тихонечко, на самой грани слышимости, жалостливо заложил уши. Не хотел оставаться. Но Дин настаивал, и он плюхнулся в снег. Грустно сложил морду на лапы, но хоть не пытался идти следом.   
В гараже было довольно темно. Пришлось подождать немного, пока глаза привыкнут. Запах здесь был сильнее - густой, тяжелый, он щекотал ноздри, манил за собой. Куда-то в левый угол, там он становился еще насыщеннее. Неслышно ступая на мягких лапах, Дин двинулся по следу.  
Огромная жирная крыса грызла что-то в углу и заметила его не сразу – Дин даже понадеялся, что удастся подобраться к ней вплотную. Но затем нечисть подняла темно-серую голову и посмотрела прямо на Дина. Медлить больше было нельзя, и он прыгнул. Крыса метнулась в сторону, Дин рванул следом. Зацепил хвост, но не сумел удержать. Крыса метнулась под верстак, и Дин, распластавшись по полу, выпустил когти и махнул лапой раз, другой – не достал, слишком низко. Пришлось затаиться и ждать, почти не дыша, пока она выйдет. Тогда-то он и заметил вторую крысу. Она его пока не видела и шла прямиком в его лапы. Этого шанса он упустить не мог. Выдавая свое напряжение разве что подрагивающим кончиком хвоста, Дин дождался, пока тварь подойдет совсем близко, а затем бросился на нее. Вонзил когти в жирную холку, впился зубами. Нечисть противно завизжала и попыталась вывернуться, чтобы укусить его в ответ, но у нее не вышло – Дин держал крепко и рвал зубами крысиную шею.   
Когда он уже почти расправился с первой тварью, в гараж вбежал Сэм. Ринувшись прямиком на звуки возни, он наткнулся на верстак и перевернул его. Вторая крыса, зажатая в угол, стала обороняться и укусила Сэма за нос. Тот заскулил. Дин бросил играть с первой тварью и перегрыз ей горло. Бросив под ноги Сэму, устремился за второй. Она была крупнее и злее своей предшественницы. Швырялась в ответ и сумела таки каким-то образом укусить его за лапу. Дин в ответ расцарапал ей бок, но истекающая кровью крыса лишь больше обозлилась. Никак не удавалось ухватить ее за горло, и Дин хлестал себя по бокам хвостом, чувствуя ярость. Он пытался загнать тварь в угол, но та бросалась в ответ и сумела еще раз укусить его почти в то же место. Дин зашипел и зацепил ее когтем за шею. А тут и Сэм подоспел – ловко придавил крысу лапой так, чтобы Дин мог впиться ей в шею.   
Добил нечисть он сам, с особым наслаждением. 

***   
Бобби не было не дольше часа. По супермаркету, многолюдному в канун Рождества, он едва не бежал. Затем растолкал людей у кассы, объясняя, что у него дома дети одни. Почти так и было – почти дети и совсем одни. Бобби не жаль было своей ванной, да и разруху в доме он как-нибудь переживет, лишь бы себе не навредили, балбесы.   
Переживал он не зря. Поднявшись на порог, обнаружил открытую входную дверь и выстуженный дом. Винчестеров нигде не было ни видно, ни слышно. Сердито сбросив пакеты с продуктами на стол, он собрался было идти их искать, но тут пропажа нашлась сама.   
Первым явился щенок. Доверчиво ткнулся носом в руки Бобби, и на пальцах осталось красное.   
\- Что с тобой случилось? – выдохнул Бобби и опустился на корточки, чтобы осмотреть. Юркий щенок не давался, вертелся вокруг своей оси, норовил лизнуть его в нос. – Да погоди ты.   
Кроме прокушенного носа, других повреждений на щенке - Сэме - вроде не было.   
Кот явился через пару минут. Чуть прихрамывая, вошел в комнату и положил на ковер жирную серую крысу. Охотники, чтоб их. Теперь понятно, что случилось.  
Дин забрался на диван и принялся вылизывать правую лапу.   
\- Дай посмотрю, - Бобби попытался подхватить его на руки, но кот увернулся и вспрыгнул на спинку дивана, уходя от лишней, по его, кошачьему мнению заботы. – Упрямец, - буркнул Бобби и ушел закрывать входную дверь. 

***  
Позже ему удалось все-таки обработать и нос, и пострадавшую лапу, хоть и пришлось изрядно потрудиться. Только после того, как Бобби пообещал замотать Дина в старую простынь, тот зыркнул на него недобро и перестал махать лапами.   
Умаявшийся за день Сэм устроился на диване, где во сне дергал лапами – бежал куда-то. Бобби, налив себе в честь Рождества порцию виски, включил развешенную над камином старую гирлянду, развел огонь и устроился за столом, обложившись старыми книгами – расколдовывать-то этих двоих как-то нужно. Дин устроился ближе к огню. Жмурился, глядя на пламя, взмуркивал изредка, словно пытался сказать что-то Бобби, жаль, что он не понимал.   
Углубившись в книги, Бобби потерял счет времени и мало что замечал вокруг. Но в какой-то момент обнаружил, что кот лежит на столе рядом с его рукой и тихонько мурлычет.  
Неожиданно все это оказалось очень уютным. Бобби усмехнулся себе под нос, поднял было руку, чтобы погладить кота, но передумал. 

***   
\- Крыса, говоришь, - недоверчиво протянул Дин и с сомнением посмотрел на руку – на предплечье виднелись следы укусов.   
\- Вы что, правда ничего не помните? – хмыкнул Бобби.   
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Сэм и потянулся к укушенному носу. – Ведьма попалась мерзкая. Последнее, что помню, это как она сказала, что у меня щенячий взгляд, а у Дина кошачьи повадки.   
\- Вот сучка! - рыкнул Дин, но на вид чуть смутился.   
\- Старая ведьма, по всему видать, - сказал Бобби. – Я три дня контрзаклятье искал.   
\- Эй, погоди, так что же это, Детка осталась под мотелем? – взревел Дин и ринулся к двери.   
\- Прости, Бобби! – крикнул Сэм уже от двери. – Мы заедем вечером, ладно? Рождество отметим, все дела. И спасибо за помощь.   
Не дождавшись ответа, он хлопнул входную дверью, предусмотрительно прихватив ключи от пикапа. Бобби только фыркнул себе под нос и ушел в кухню готовить ужин.


End file.
